loro del mes (201314)
by pixie-jose
Summary: tulio monteiro y pixie-author hancreado para ustedes una propuesta el loro del mes (2013/2014) los loros para cada mes se dan a votos
1. Chapter 1

UNA NUEVA PROPUESTA PARA EL FANDOM DE RIO…. POR LOS ETOLOGOS TULIO MONTEIRO Y PIXIE-AUTHOR

TM: Buenas a todos los escritores de rio… aquí estamos para llegarles con una novedad….

PA: loro del mes 2013/2014 :D

TM: lo haremos así… ustedes cogerán y nos dirán cual quieren de las 3 especies…. Que demos a elegir

PA: lo prolongaremos durante los años 2013/14 y quizás mas allá

TM: cada mes del loro que hallan elegido a votos bien por pm de pixie-jose o reviews en este "fic" haremos una ficha con información

PA: rio fanfiction… a blu… al spix… y a todas esas maravillosas criaturas que cada noche ven su logro en sobrevivir… los loros

TM: maravillosas palabras….

PA: y tanto n_n

TM: bueno… empecemos… con el tema

PA: dígannos si le gusta nuestra propuesta y se admiten followers… alerts y demás…. Y reviews… como todos o casi todos pensamos son sagrados

TM y PA: (unisono) elijan n_n

loro del mes de mayo 2013?¿

-amazona dominicana (amazona ventralis)

-cacatúa palmera (proboscisger aterrimus)

-amazona colirroja (amazona brasiliensis)

PA y TM: anímense…. Dígannos…. Y del que mas votos saque haremos una ficha técnica de información sobre el… para el fandom de rio… y al final dejaremos otros 3 para el de junio 2013

ADIOSSSSSSS :D


	2. loro del mes (mayo)

TM: bueno… según lo visto para mayo quereis….

PA: la cacatúa palmera (Proboscisger Aterrimus)

TM: Bien… pues prosigamos… Facebook disponible… nombre: Pixie-Rio. Por el Spix

PA: ublicaremos ahí fotos de los loros… actualizaciones y noticias sobre conservación o algunos articulitos….

TM: se agradecen me gusta y comentarios…

Loro del mes de mayo: Cacatua palmera (Proboscisger Aterrimus)

Descripcion: ave de color negro o tirando grisaceo… mejillas rosadas y cresta esteril, de forma conversa…

Distribución: Australia, la parte de selva (ya que hay dos partes presentes… desierto y selva) indonesia y papua

Alimentacion: la cacatúa de las palmas come frutas, semillas germinadas y lo que viene a ser pienso para loros en si (en cautividad)

Tamaño: viene a ser bastante grande… unos 60 centímetros… pero la subespecie P.A. Goliath es 15 centímetros mayor… ya pueden imaginar como es.

Comportamiento-actividad: la cacatúa de las palmas, ya visto que su pico se asemeja bastante al del Jacinto, exige unas condiciones mas optimas que otras como la Galah (eolophus roseicapillus) es un ave bastante afectuosa, que no todos podremos cubrir de afecto.

Supongamos… 24 horas del dia… pues la cacatúa te exige mínimo 9 o 10 horas, entonces… quien tiene tanto tiempo?

Otra desventaja es la siguiente… que suele ser impredecible (no se descifra a veces sus cambios de humor o lo que quiere)

Sin contar que es un ave extremadamente vocal (ruidosa) de naturaleza… que emite sonidos estridentes… agudos y monótonos que de 10 personas a lo mejor con mucha facilidad no soportan 6.

En general… y resumiendo… esta ave debe estar en buenas condiciones de vida y acompañada la mayoría de tiempo.

Grado de peligro: preocupación menor (CITES II)

Jaula: debe ser de dimensiones grandes y provistas de juguetes para loros grandes… o también se les puede hacer juguetes caseros

Temperatura: Se debe evitar a toda costa los malos vientos y las temperaturas frías… buscar calor en el interior de la casa y mantener al ave en los 20º mínimo.

Precio-disponibilidad: al ser un ave poco interesante en la avicultura, difícil criadora y el echo de haber sido comerciada ilegalmente en los EEUU durante el 2000 al 2006 (o mas) la cacatúa de las palmas puede ascender a precios escalofriantes… de 15.000€ (17.000 $ quizás)

Conclusion: es un ave que no se conseja a todos los amantes de los loros. Aunque si cumples con que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, paciencia, soportas sus gritos y tienes tanto dinero… adelante

Siempre se recomiendan especies menos exigentes dentro de las cacatuas…

PA: eso es todo… para mas detalles (fotos y demás) ahí arriba tienen el face

TM: es un ave bastante complicada queremos llegar a decir

PA: bueno… ahora otros tres para Junio (proponemos ahora tres tipos de amazonas)

-amazona de frente azul (amazona aestiva)

-amazona festiva

-amazona amazónica

TM: eso es todo nos vemos en un mes o en el face….


	3. Loro del mes (junio) anticipado

PA: bueno estamos aquí antes de tiempo (un poco decaído…)

TM: pasa algo Pixie-author?

PA: los concursos Spix esos… me hubiera gustado estar nominado… pero por un arrebato borré todas mis historias

TM: por?

PA: esto va para ustedes… autores… y para las pocas personas que leen esto. Las borré porque un guest (de nombre no quiero acordarme) criticó todo lo que hacía, después de esa masacre me salió diciendo que no me lo tomara mal (apretando los puños) después de todas las "barbaridades" que dijo…

TM: es comprensible pero…

PA: tulio… (enfadado) me afectó bastante… y ahora no me fio de volver a publicar historias amplias

TM: bueno, siempre tenemos que perder el miedo a algo no?

PA: … (pensando) en verdad si… pero aun me acuerdo de ese… pufff (refunfuñando)

TM: bueno… empecemos… este es el loro de Junio de 2013 adelantado de fecha

PA: El amazona de alas naranjas (amazona amazónica)

INFORMACION POR PA

Descripcion: el amazona de alas naranjas es uno de los loros medianos dentro del género amazona (30 ctm) de complexión ciertamente fuerte. Alas con tonalidades oscuras y naranjas, pico color hueso, iris anaranjado y cara con antifaz azul y mejillas amarillas (cuidado con este dato ya que el a. aestiva también tiene azul)

Comportamiento como mascota: una de las mejores opciones, ya que es mas dócil, menos imprevisible y grita menos fuerte.

Por ello, uno de los problemas en loros amazónicos es la manera tan brutal que chillan, algunos demasiado. Pero el amazona amazónica es de los que menos.

Aun asi es mas nervioso que los grandes amazonas como el frente azul o "loro hablador"

ALIMENTACION: comida para loros y mucha fruta (por ser propensos a la obesidad)

Jaula: usemos una a prueba del pico de los loros (hierro fuerte) y que sea amplia para que se muevan…

CITES: apéndice II

UICN: común a nivel local

Precio: sobre unos 450 a 700€, en america del sur es menos si quieren comprar uno… pero busquen criadores profesionales… nunca compren aves sacadas del hábitat natural… hagan lo que digo o si no dentro de poco una especie mas nos habrá dicho adiós.

PA: hemos ido flojos… pero claro no voy a poner demasiado no valla a ser que sature a la gente xD y n_n

TM: ok… esto es todo… hasta Julio…

PUES ESO ES TODO… ESTOY ARREPENTIDO DE BORRAR MIS HISTORIAS… PERO ESO QUE COMENTE ANTES ME FUE DEMASIADO… MENOS QUE LO QUE PASO CON AGRON… PERO YO NO LO PUDE SOPORTAR Y LAS BORRE

PERDONENME Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTASE ESTE CAP… HASTA OTRA


End file.
